


People talk like that

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to <i>Ma Ke Kahakai</i>.  Kono's worried, and Danny tries to help.</p><p>I added a sequel - its page 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case, I wish to apologize in advance for the butchering of any dialects.
> 
> Spoiler-wise, I stopped watching the ep about halfway through - when Chin talked to Kono in the car, the muses said to me "YOU MUST WRITE THE STORY, NOW!"

Danny found Kono sitting on a stretch of large rocks looking out into the ocean. Sea spray tickled her toes where she sat at the end of the stretch.

"You and McGarrett need to start redefining your idea of 'narrow.' Even I can walk on this," and he started to walk out to her.

"How'd you find me?" Kono asked.

"As it happens, a little bird told me," Danny said.

"A little bird?" Kono asked.

Danny nodded.

She looked at him a moment, then shook her head and looked back out toward the waves. "Who talks like that?"

"Well, a moment ago, I did," Danny said.

"Alright," Kono granted. "So what else did this bird tell you?"

"That you needed a wall to yell at."

"Who was this bird?"

"Confidential. Oh, and my daughter, for the record, very much enjoys going window-shopping with my cop friends." _Grace was very upset that you cancelled. She thought you were mad at_ her _. I would have been here sooner, but I don't like it when my daughter is bawling her eyes out._

"Maybe back in New Jersey," Kono said.

"Also not true. Okay, she did, so that's true. But Grace loved spending time with the Hanamoas."

"I was wrong then."

"We say 'my bad,' but okay," Danny said. "So go ahead and tear me a new one."

"I'm not mad at you," Kono said.

"You're pissed off at somebody, and I'd rather you take it out on me, than on the next shmuck dumb enough to cut you off in traffic. Pretty sure you're lethal even when you're not armed."

"You're sure?"

"Hit me with your best shot. Just watch it with the bullets is all I ask. 'Cause if I can't make my allimony..."

"Okay," Kono said. "Actually I need your advice."

"Cool," Danny said, sitting down a few feet from her. "This okay?"

Kono nodded. "I need some Jersey-style advice."

Danny fought to keep his eyebrows from skyrocketing through his hairline. "We talking Jersey Shore style, or Sopranos style?"

"Capone," Kono said.

Danny took a breath. "He's from New York, but go on." _Honor._

"You don't mind?"

"Kono, even if I hadn't said petroglyphs are _almost as_ exciting as a pro baseball game, I wouldn't mind. For one, you're my partner."

"For another?" Kono asked.

"For another, you're friends with my daughter. So whatever you're gonna ask, you ask. You get me?"

Kono nodded. "I need advice."

 _We established that already, but I know that look,_ Danny thought, and let her continue.

"I've just found something out that, if I report it, would be a huge boost to my career, and it would clear a friend of wrongdoing," Kono said. _Though IA would still grill Chin on how he kept silent._

"And on the other hand?" Danny asked after a while of silence. _There's going to be a very big_ something _sitting on the other end of that...otherwise its a no-brainer what to do._ "Lots of egg on someone's face?"

"Yeah. Egg. And it would kill my Aunt." _And it still wouldn't help cousins like Sid. They don't trust him because he's family with a thief._

"You want my opinion?" Danny asked.

"Wouldn't have asked otherwise," Kono said.

"My opinion is that it sucks."

"That it does," she agreed.

Danny said something.

"What was that?" Kono asked.

"Farsi. It means 'the seeker is a finder.' Can't learn what to do, if you're afraid to ask the tough questions. And you're not afraid. Of anything, I've noticed."

"Thanks, but -"

"Ahh, not done," Danny said. "My grandpa would say its like in the army - the men can give their opinion, but once the Guy In Charge makes a decision, it doesn't matter what they said, because they'll do it."

"He was in the army?" Kono asked.

"He was. RAF, actually, not Army. But he did used to tell me that. Because its true. He was big on truth. Like to think I am too. And loyalty, like him."

"You are."

"Aaand you're afraid if you decide one way or the other, you won't be loyal anymore. Am I right?"

"No, you're right."

"It happens. And you're wrong."

"How?" she demanded to know.

Danny didn't retreat, didn't even back away at the lapse of the total self-control this woman always displayed. "'Nother thing grandpa used to say, was that if you do the right thing, and they hate your guts for it, they didn't deserve your loyalty."

"Family."

"You can pick your friends. You can't pick your family. You met my brother, I believe."

"Briefly," Kono said. "And I get your point."

"Hadn't made a point yet, but okay," Danny said. "Was going to say that, even with him running off like he did, its kids stuff compared to what one of my sisters did before I came out here."

"So, a Williams visiting Hawaii isn't always a good thing?"

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"Very," Kono said. And, after a bit, she took a breath. "I think I know what I'm going to do. Thanks."

"Always happy to help," Danny said, standing up.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks."

"Forget about it. Besides, this finally gives me a chance to do the sort of role I've always loved in the movies."

"Terrific friend?" Kono kidded.

"There's that, yeah," Danny said. "But mostly the funny-looking wise old alien who helps out, dispensing semi-cryptic wisdom. If I'd brought my cane today, I could have been Yoda."

"You're not an alien."

"I did look up _haole,_ you know."

Kono couldn't help but smile. "We -"

"And _dano_ , but that's neithere here nor there."

Kono made a note to talk to him later about that. For right now, the important thing was, "Thank you for helping me decide about Chin."

Danny's face went all confused. "Wait, who's talking about Chin?"

 _This was supposed to be sub rosa, right? All 'we both know, but neither of us will name names, even though there aren't any tape recorders around'... or I thought so._ "I thought -"

Danny held up both hands, like he was warding away a bullet. "Kono, no offense, but the whole time I've been out here talking to you, you've had the same expression on your face that I did when I was a rookie cutting my teeth. And yes, people talk like that."

"So what did you do?" Kono asked.

"I pissed people off," Danny said. "But I could sleep at night."

"And that's what you're suggesting?"

"Do what you gotta do. And you should know I'm in your corner. Thousand percent."

 _Chin always used to tell me that,_ Kono thought.


	2. The Sequel:  Dano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny explains what he knows of "Dano" to Kono, who brought lunch. Everything comes back to Grace. And family.

Kono found Danny sitting on a bench only ten yards from the back edge of a beach, staring off at the horizon past the tides.

"Thinking of New Jersey?" Kono asked.

"Just a little," Danny said. "Not your fault, if that's what you were going to say."

 _I guess I was a liiiitle nervous about asking about honor and Al Capone and things like that,_ Kono granted. "By the way," Kono said.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, turning to look at her.

"The Mainland's not that way."

"It's not?"

"China's out that direction."

"Duly noted. Are those...?" Danny asked, looking at the napkin-wrapped rolls of bread Kono had one to a hand.

"They are," Kono said.

"Hot dog!" Danny said.

"Puka Dogs, actually."

"I stand corrected, or I would if I hadn't meant the exclamation of surprise and delight."

Kono raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Scouts honor."

"You were a Scout?"

"I was the son of a Den Mother, actually. Close enough?"

"Okay," Kono said, and was about to hand him one of the Puka Dogs, when a question occured to her. "You know what these are?"

"A hot dog bun gets impaled, then filled with relish and mustard and whatnot, well, maybe not whatnot, and then a hot dog is inserted delicately."

"You know," Kono said, and handed him one.

"Travel Channel. And a very hyper Grace."

"Grace went for Puka Dogs with her friends?"

"And in the process, I suspect she personally ate half the fudge on Oahu."

"Owch, bellyache," Kono said.

"Oh yeah," Danny said. "And timed so I had to deal with the fallout from it. And, speaking of which..." and, one-handedly, grabbed some DVDs and pulled them out from something so worn and weatherbeaten it was no longer identifiable as to what sort of a bag, backpack, or other cloth-based carrying structure it is.

When Kono wasn't taking the DVDs off his hand, Danny said, "It's really _mai tai,_."

Kono looked at him.

"That means _really good,_ doesn't it?"

"Where did -?"

"Public Television. Grace was teething, and it was watch that or another hunt for Bigfoot. Had I known I'd be living in Hawaii years later, I would have taped it."

"So," Kono said. "What are those?" looking at what Danny was holding.

"Oh these? They're for you. Strictly loans, as they're my mom's, and she wants them back before Christmas. And here you go," Danny said, holding out three DVDs to Kono.

"Thanks," Kono said, accepting them. "All my children...The Effect of Gamma Rays on Man-in-the-Moon Marigolds...Around the world in 80 days...

Danny nodded. "Respectively starring, Linda Dano, Ellen Dano, and my parents' personal favorite, Anita Louise Dano."

Kono looked from the DVDs to Danny. "So when Steve calls you 'Dano'...?"

"Why do you think it took me so long to call him 'Steve'?" Danny joked.

"So why don't you call Chin 'Kelly' and me 'Kalakua'?" Kono asked.

"One, the two of you are nice to me. Two, neither of you give me grey hairs. Three, neither of you use the Five-0 as your personal security blanket or run to the Governor when something mildly imposing rears up. Four, you're both good people. Five -"

"You did four already," Kono said. "It was number one."

"No, that was you being nice to me. Four is that you're nice to everybody who isn't breaking the law."

"And to some of those too," Kono said.

"Benevolence. It's not just a feature of grandmothers," Danny said. "And for the record, I wasn't done my list."

"Is it a long one?"

"As long as the Hawaiian alphabet."

Kono mock-groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Linda Dano](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0200451)   
> [Ellen Dano](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0200448)   
> [Anita Louise Dano](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0200445)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be two, maybe three drabbles long. Then they started talking... :)


End file.
